


O Noble Flower of Hope

by GayestCuChulainnFan



Series: Valentine's Return Gifts [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Language of Flowers, Other, Reader-Insert, Valentine's Day, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestCuChulainnFan/pseuds/GayestCuChulainnFan
Summary: Based on Saberlot's Valentine Return Gift CE. Happy Father's Day





	O Noble Flower of Hope

On Valentine's Day, I enter the office expecting to find a bouquet on my desk. Surprisingly, though, the surface is bare save for what's normally there. Trying to hide slight disappointment, I clock in, sit down, and begin working silently, gazing at the spot normally occupied by a freshly picked flower arrangement.

It had started a few months ago. Once a week, my secret admirer would leave a bouquet of flowers on my desk, accompanied by a card inscribed with the flowers' meaning and their initials, "L.L." First, they left me purple lilacs and red tulips, representing "the first emotion of love" and a confession of love. They gave me coriander flowers to show their lust the day after I wore a particularly revealing outfit. When I got a boyfriend, I found a medley of yellow flowers: roses, hyacinths, and marigolds. I didn't know that they wanted me to break up with him, and I ended up receiving more yellow flowers, fennels, soon after. 

Despite the anonymity and the flowers' symbolism, it never seemed to me that they were particularly shy or anything. On the contrary, I could perfectly visualize them teasing me and faking me out. I have a few suspicions as to the identity of the person trying to woo me. But, I had totally expected him to shoot his shot today. A bouquet with his name instead of just initials, or maybe a box of flower-shaped chocolates, or-

"The English lily. It represents hope and good news." I look up from my work to see Lancelot du Lac standing next to my desk, holding a bouquet of violet flowers and a purple, heart-shaped box of chocolates. "Would you like to go out tonight?" he winks. 


End file.
